Un dossier important
by Gibay
Summary: Ianto a beaucoup de travail


Jack se pavanait. Devant, tournant, derrière, un clin d'œil. Il glissait sa main dans la poche de son jean, la poche de derrière... Agitant le bras, devant, derrière, tournait.

"As-tu fini de tourner en rond comme ca? Non mais tu m'énerves la, Jack!"

"Ianto, regardes-moi!" lança finalement le capitaine de Torchwood. "Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi ce soir!"

"Mon patron m'a donne un boulot que je dois finir pour demain. Qui sait si la faille ne viendra pas nous embêter?"

"Ianto, allez viens ici, je vais parler a ton patron!"

Ianto éclata de rire.

"Tu es insupportable Jack Harkness. Tu sais très bien que je dois terminer ce document pour demain; tu rencontres le premier ministre, tu auras besoin de connaitre le dossier à fond"

"Occupes-toi de moi, tu me parleras du dossier au lit!"

Ianto soupira.

" Allez déshabilles-toi alors et cesses de faire le paon; je t'ai remarque tu sais!"

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Rapidement, le jeans descendit aux chevilles puis le pied droit se dégagea et d'un mouvement agile, le jeans disparu dans la pièce. La chemise fut détachée en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour épeler son prénom. Il ne portait plus que son sous-vêtement et ses bas. Et il était rudement bien dessiné dans son sous-vêtement.

« Ianto, tu ne me regardes pas ! »

Ianto lisait le document, l'annotait régulièrement.

« Je sais, je sais ! Mets-toi au lit, je t'y rejoins ! »

Jack cessa de minauder et se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers la trappe qui menait à sa chambre. Avant d'ouvrir la trappe, il retira ses bas et son sous-vêtement.

Ianto s'impatienta. « Non mais ! Tu ne peux pas ramasser tes vêtements avant d'aller au lit ! »

La rire de Jack fut la seule réponse qu'entendit le gallois.

Ianto délaissa finalement le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, se mit à ramasser les vêtements éparpillés de Jack, en murmurant « Non mais franchement ce type ! »

Quand il eut tout rangé, il retira ses propres vêtements, qu'il rangea évidemment tout proprement.

Avant de descendre rejoindre Jack, de plus en plus impatient, qui le menaçait de commencer et de finir sans lui (« Ben pourquoi il s'amuse pas tout seul finalement j'ai du boulot moi ! »), il jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Le bureau était relativement bien ordonné, pas tout à fait ce qu'il préfèrerait avant de quitter pour la nuit mais enfin. Ianto avait de plus en plus de responsabilités et le ménage devenait une tâche de plus en plus négligé (« Et ce n'est pas avec Jack que ça va s'améliorer ! »

Comme il s'apprêtait à descendre par l'échelle de fer forgé, son regard reprit la direction du bureau de Jack. Le dossier …. Le fichu dossier ….. Il retourna le prendre.

Jack se masturbait doucement, fixant une photo d'Ianto bien encadré sur la table de chevet.

« Ben tu sais Jack, ma photo te suffit, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ce soir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ta photo – c'est pour montrer que je pense à toi. Mais tu es irremplaçable dans mon lit allez viens ici mon beau »

Ianto saisit le cadre, regarda sa propre image et coucha le cadre sur la table. Par la suite, il déposa le dossier sur le cadre et alluma la lampe. Il y avait un bouton juste au-dessus de la lampe de chevet et il y déposa un doigt, appuyant fermement : la trappe au-dessus de l'échelle se referma.

« J'adore quand tu laisses la lumière allumée, j'aime voir tes yeux quand tu jouis ». Jack tendit le bras vers Ianto pour l'inciter à se joindre à lui dans le lit.

« Je vais travailler un peu, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper comme tu veux. »

Jack demeura un instant sans voix et son érection, ferme en main, droite comme un drapeau au mat d'un parlement, frémit doucement.

« Comment ça travailler ? »

« Tu m'as compris tout à l'heure ! Tu as besoin des informations de ce dossier pour ta réunion demain. »

« Maintenant, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin ! »

Jack faisait la moue. Ianto s'était glissé à ses cotés, stylo rouge dans une main, dossier de l'autre.

Ianto le regarda et ne peut s'empêcher de rire, une fois de plus.

« Sacripant Jack ! C'est le premier ministre que tu rencontres ! »

« Viens avec moi, tu le connais par cœur ce dossier »

Ianto sentit la main droite de Jack sur sa nuque, sur son épaule la tête de Jack se penchait et bientôt les lèvres de Jack se posèrent avec délicatesse sur le torse parfait du gallois.

Jack utilisa son autre main pour balayer le dossier hors des mains d'Ianto.

Le capitaine de Torchwood continuait d'explorer des lèvres et de la langue le torse, les mamelons – sa tête descendait constamment, parfois un petit coup de dents pour s'assurer d'avoir toute l'attention d'Ianto.

Quand il entendit le stylo rouler par terre, quand il sentit la tête du pénis du gallois lui caresser les cheveux tant il avait gonflé, quand il entendit les soupirs profonds, l'immortel du futur sut que son jeune amant participerait avec passion à leurs jeux de nuit.

Fin


End file.
